Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In buildings, including in pre-fabricated buildings, components are secured to walls, ceilings, floors, frames, etc using permanent fasteners. In addition, components such as internal walls, cabinetry, shelves, fixtures, fittings, pictures, etc are erected and fastened together on site, and may be uncoupled for internal space reorganization, for alternative use of space, or for deconstruction and removal of the building.
Where permanent fasteners have been employed to fasten such components together this can hinder the uncoupling of components and deconstruction of the building. Also, the components can be damaged during uncoupling, requiring repair or replacement.